The disclosure relates to image processing unit and method, as well as an image display device and an electronic apparatus using such image processing unit and method.
In particular, the disclosure relates to an electro-optical device such as a liquid crystal device and to an electronic apparatus. Further, the disclosure relates to an electrophoresis device such as an electronic paper and an electroluminescent (EL) device.
Recently, color image display devices such as a color liquid crystal display device have been used to a portable terminal device such as a mobile phone, a PDA, etc. For example, a liquid crystal display device performs color display such that color filters are provided on one of a pair of transparent substrates with liquid crystal interposed therebetween. A general color filter is configured by repeatedly arranging red (R), green (G), and blue (B) filter regions according to an additive color mixing system. In particular, the red filter regions, the green filter regions, and the blue color filter regions are formed to be adjacent to one another, and one red filter region, one green filter region, and one blue filter region form one color pixel.
In a case that a color image display device using RGB color filters performs color display, colors that can be represented by R, G, and B colors are limited to colors in a region defined by a color triangle whose vertices are R, G, and B on a CIE chromaticity diagram.
Meanwhile, a method that forms one color pixel with sub-pixels of four colors containing one more color in addition to R, G, and B is disclosed in JP-A-3-109525 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Further, a method of realizing color display and high-definition black-and-white display by using R, G, B, and white pixels is disclosed in JP-A-10-10517 which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.